


You Are My Life, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Confessions, Consensual, Crime Fighting, Crushes, Cut/Cuts, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e21 A'ohe Ia E Loa'a Aku He Ulua Kapapa No Ka Moana, Established Relationship, Fear, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Injuries, Post-Episode: s10e21 A'ohe ia e Loa'a Aku He Ulua Kapapa No Ka Moana, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Secret Crush, Slash, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve tells Danny how he feels about him, Does he feel the same about
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	You Are My Life, Danno:

*Summary: Steve tells Danny how he feels about him, Does he feel the same about him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was pissed off, He had his house broken into once again, Plus, Someone that he loves got hurt over the stupid cypher that his mother sent him. He was done, He had enough, & can’t wait to start the next chapter of his life, Hopefully with the someone that got hurt on his watch, The Five-O Commander decided to make his move that night.

After the house was cleaned up, Everything was tidy. Steve went to make one of his favorite dishes, Hoping it would put him in a good mood for the rest of the day. He also has a surprise planned for him, The Former Seal choked back the insecurity, & fear, He continued on with his plan. Steve had a mission, & that mission was to take care of his beloved blond.

He had the loudmouth detective soak in a relaxing bath, while he sets everything up for the night. When, He was done, He tended to Danny’s injuries, & helped him get dressed. The Blond was speechless, as soon as the surprise was revealed, He gave his hunky brunette his full attention. Steve explained what was going on, so the shorter man makes a choice, & up his mind.

“I am in love with you, I had a crush on you since the beginning, I just want to make you happy”, The Dark-Haired Man said, as he pointed that fact out. He helped him to the table, where they are gonna eat the wonderful meal. Danny reaches out, without aggravating his injuries, & kissed him passionately, & deeply to Steve’s declaration of love.

“I love you so much, Babe, I will always be here for you”, The Blond vowed, as the couple shared another kiss. “I would do anything for you, Danno, Anything”, Steve said breathlessly, after they composed themselves after that kiss. “I want you to come with me, Come with me, We can see the world together”, The Blond smiled, & Steve said this to him with a smile of his own.

“See, Danno, That smile, It lights up the room, I would do anything to keep it on your face”, Danny loves the guy for saying that. “I got something to tell you too, I feel the same way, I would love to go on your trip with you”. Steve felt like he was on top of the world, & doesn’t want to get off of it, or stop dreaming.

Steve brought out the dessert that he made, & served it up. “You are my life, Danno, My reason for everything”, He kissed the top of his head, as he handed over his pie to him. “I love you so much”, He said softly, as he sat down, joined him, & dug into his own dessert. Danny smiled, & said, “I love you too”, & they continued to enjoy each other’s company on that wonderful evening.

The End.


End file.
